


he's an artist too, only his paintbrush is a razor and his canvas is his wrist

by domharry1994



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Artist Louis, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Cute, Cutting, Happy Ending, Harry Centric, Height Differences, M/M, Model Harry, Model Niall, Model Zayn, Niam - Freeform, Painter Louis, Sad Harry, Top Harry, Top Liam, model liam, obviously he's a hot son of a bitch, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't express himself through inspiring speeches or captivating paintings. He uses the razor in his bath and the blood on his wrist to make a statement. To you or me their disgusting, might even make you feel sad for the person whom is hurting them self. But he doesn't see it like that, god no, in his eyes their beautiful. They mean something to him. Each mark has a story behind it.<br/>Or, Louis is an artist and Harry cuts himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, here's a different take! I'm going to turn this into a one shot but I'll post it in chapters for now! hope you guys like I really like the plot!!! sorry if first chapter sucks hehe

He could never find a coffee place with tea hot enough. He craved the burn of scalding tea but it was so rare to find. He browsed through magazines as he sat perched at a two seater table hidden from view. He was waiting, doing his daily scope. He found most of his models this way, hiding out in differen’t stores and waiting for someone model material to walk in. Today, he wasn’t getting any luck. Mostly construction workers with big noses and hairy armpits had came into the café that day. But than, it was almost as if as God himself had brought him a present. Three beautiful men walked in, each having their own flare. The smallest looked pure, untouched. The artist was enchanted. His skin was a pale color and his bright blue eyes contrasted wonderfully. He was holding hands with a a man of a bigger build, he wasn’t particularly what the artist would go for but he could already see the painting now. His body was intimating but his eyes gave away his personality. The artist was intrigued by how his eyes seemed to tell a story, the big brown eyes drawed him in. Legging behind was one other man, he was absolutely beautiful. His hair was long, and curly, something many male models couldn’t pull off. His lips were a plump pink and would stretch into the most gorgeous smile. Tattoos covered almost each piece of skin and the artist couldn’t look away from this man. He couldn’t help himself when he abruptly stood up from his table and stood beside them inline. He was a little put off when he realized how much larger these men are them him, even the smallest, but he brushed it off.  
“Hello!” he greeted them, the boys looked at each other with amused expressions. A hot little twink hitting on them first? Score.  
“Hey babe, what’s your name?” the curly one asked him, his voice sounding like sugar.  
“I’m Louis! I’m an aspiring artist and you three are quite good looking,” louis jumped right in, the boys were flattered but still confused.  
“Anyways! I would pay you three 40% of what I make off these paintings, so if you are interested please follow me,” louis addressed them, the boys looked at each other and shrugged. Not every day an artist tell you you’re beautiful and wants to paint you. The boys followed louis and he shrieked excitedly. Harry was intrigued at the adorable lad.  
“Wow it’s never been this easy! This is so exciting, my partner, Zayn, is going to shit bricks when he sees you guys!” louis rambled as they walked over to his table, he took a seat and the boys grabbed a chair from a different table and took a seat.  
“Okay! SO I have a couple contracts I need you to sig- oh my god I’m awful! What are your names?” Louis asked sheepishly, he was so excited he nearly forgot.  
“No worries mate, I’m Liam. This is my boyfriend Niall and our third wheel Harry,” niall waved at louis whereas harry just casually winked, louis internally swooned.  
“Perfect! Very odd names that’ll work great! Everyone sign a contract than we will plan another meet up!”  
They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know eachother, Louis gave directions to the studio and they all agreed to meet at noon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been posting to any of the stories, I'm working on a very long one shot and it seems like EVERYTIME I upload a chapter my brother somehow finds it? Anyways here's a quick chapter cuz that's better than nothing right? I'm gonna try and upload to the kid fic xx

“Hurt yourself you fucking pussy, no one will care. Scratch that, no one does care,” harry let out another blood curling scream, the screaming of the voices blocked out the sound of Niall and Liam banging on the door, the extra key was no use, harry had put a chair against the door knob.   
Harry couldn’t help himself when he dug his nails into his arms, blood oozing out, the voices began to dim. He breathed heavily as he reached for Niall’s razor, smashing it onto the ledge of the tub to grasp the razor blade within. Both Liam and Niall had stopped screaming; already knowing it wasn’t any use. Silent tears streamed down Niall’s face as he could hear the sharp intakes of breath Harry would take in, confirming he was harming himself. Niall let out a scream.  
“Stop it harry! We love you so much you fucking idiot!” Niall pounded on the bathroom door, crying out for his hurting best friend. “Stop it!”  
But harry was too far gone, he closed his eyes and he was back in that alley, he could still taste the cigarette he was smoking. He squeezed his eyes as the men cornered him in the alley, yelling at him to get on his knees. He couldn’t stop screaming, Liam wrapped his arms around Niall as they sat at the bathroom door, waiting for their best friend to stumble out.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was tense between the three boys, Niall kept his arms crossed and sat facing away from Niall. Harry had dark bags under eyes and was wearing a sweat shirt three times his size.  
“Niall,” harry whispered desperately to Niall, “I’m sorry,”  
Niall snapped his head to Harry and let out a sarcastic laugh.  
“Sorry? You’re fucking sorry?” Harry flinched away from his loud voice, curling into himself.  
“You aren’t the one who has to listen to his best friend fucking hurt himself from something that happened three years ago! Get over it Harry!” Niall screamed and the room went silent, Harry froze in his seat. Niall’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said. “Harr-“he tried to reach out to him but harry flinched away, rejection bloomed in Niall’s chest.  
“You’re right Ni,” Harry said sarcastically, “I blew the situation completely out of portion. Being raped isn’t that big of a deal. I shouldn’t let it consume my life like I have been, because I’m choosing to constantly think about it and hate myself everyday what those seven-“ harry emphasized the word seven, his mouth curled in a snarl, “men , forced me onto my knees-“ the mean exterior had cracked and harry gasped as tears spilled down his face, his mind remembering what those men had did to him.   
Niall rushed out of his seat and embraced Harry in a hug, a lump in his throat. Harry had never told Niall or Liam the gory details of the rape. He had no idea there were seven men in total.  
“I’m so sorry h,” niall apologized, hugging his friend tight. “I was completely out of land and Christ, seven?”  
Harry nodded slightly, “god,” he gasped, “the things they did to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay!!! kudos and comment???


End file.
